


In Which Herding Cats Takes on Full Meaning

by Siver



Category: Oxford Time Travel Universe - Connie Willis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Done for 3 Sentence Ficathon and 100 Fandoms Challenge on Dreamwidth. Title says it all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Fandom Challenge (Personal), The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	In Which Herding Cats Takes on Full Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Ficathon Prompt: Oxford Time Travel series, Ned/Verity, learning about herding cats the hard way  
> 100 Fandoms Prompt: Oversight

I should have known after that long wet night along the river with Princess Arjumand and the many long days after trying to keep her from meeting her watery fate all over again. Maybe I let time soften the memories or maybe I thought time-lag made it seem worse than it was.

Either way I never put much consideration into the old phrase "like herding cats" and now we paid the price for not giving the phrase the respect it deserved, as Verity managed to return one wriggling kitten back into their pen just in time for another to spring out while I tried to stop her sibling from bolting from the room, but as I put him back in the pen (again), the look I exchanged with Verity was equal parts exhaustion, exasperation and fondness and yes, herding cats isn't for the faint of heart, but I wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
